Last Scions:The Defender and The Warrior
by Orion Irish
Summary: The Cell Games! Almost the definition of going out with a bang. Well, this time it went a bit different. As the twelve-year old Gohan received the strength to finish off the dastardly villain, something unexpected happened, a rift formed in the fabric of the world that swallowed up the hero, bringing him to another world where startling parallels show him a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first work I am posting on Fanfiction. Please Enjoy!

The wind whipping through the wasteland was strong enough to kill any normal human. The harsh light from the two energy attacks fired by the two strongest beings in the world was brighter than the sun. The young, currently golden-haired child was struggling against the malevolent bug-like humanoid known to the world as Cell. As the vicious creature laughed, gloating about his supposed victory, Son Gohan found the strength to overpower and vanquish the creature. Gohan's final attack (aided by the energy of his father and the help of one of his comrades) vapourized Cell, leaving not a cell to prove his existence. But of course, with the luck of the Saiyans, nothing could ever truly end there. As Gohan fell to the ground, a rift opened and he fell through it.

The rift led to the upper atmosphere of the Earth of a parallel dimension and that is where Gohan ended up. Luckily for Gohan the rift restored a portion of his energy reserves, so once gravity took hold of his small body he would not be incinerated on entry. As he fell, he had an unexpected companion. A parallel, one may say. A stark-white space pod made its entry right next to him. And so the last scions of two worlds, one destroyed by its own people and the other by a malevolent empire, Krypton and Vegeta rocketed downwards toward a new destiny.

Clark Kent was a mild-mannered, Kansas-raised reporter with a brilliant alter-ego, the beloved hero Superman! He loved both sides of his life, but had to make sacrifices with his human life in order to live up to his heritage of hope. Hot dogs were not one of these sacrifices, which he was grateful for as he sat on a bench eating his lunch. He had just taken the last swig of his drink when his phone rang, now some people may have ignored it but Clark knew better than to refuse a call from the Batman. He gave a little sigh before answering.

"Bruce! Always a pleasure to hear from you!" Clark said with sincerity.

"_Clark. My satellites just picked up something you'll want to know about. A Kryptonian pod crash landed in Kansas 55 minutes ago."_

Clark stood up at this and dropped his hot dog,

"You're absolutely sure?"

"_Remember when you let me analyze the pod you dropped in? It's the same signature."_ Bruce said. "_But that isn't the only thing."_

"What is it?" Clark asked as he made his way to an empty alley in preparation to take off and fly to the crash site.

"_There was a second object that came down with it, it appeared on sensors seconds before the pod entered the atmosphere. It registered as organic and popped through what seemed to show up as a wormhole before it closed completely. The thing is that what the sensors are identifying as a person also seems to have survived the trip down. The only species I know of that can survive an eight-thousand meter drop is a Kryptonian."_

"Uh, Bruce, you've gotta remember that I didn't learn metric in school."

Bruce sighed, "_That's in the upper atmosphere so I'll say that it's approximately four-thousand-nine-hundred and seventy-one miles or over 2.6 million feet."_

"So basically, be careful because whatever it is could actually get some hits on me."

"_If I can get hits on you, it could kill you."_

"Thank you for that rousing vote of confidence."

"_Your welcome, call me when you find out what's going on."_

With that, Bruce hung up and left Clark to fly halfway across the united states after calling his boss at the Daily Planet, Perry White, and taking the afternoon off for "family issues", and also warning him that he might be off the next few days too.

Once Superman located the crash site he went over to the pod to find an 11-year old kid with pitch black and very spiky hair face down on the ground unconscious next to it, though he seemed relatively unharmed on the outside. Superman checked on him first, checking his vitals and looking for any internal injuries with his x-ray vision. Once confirming the kid wasn't in any danger, Superman decided to try and (gently) wake him up.

"Hey, hey kid, can you wake up?" Superman said while bopping the kid on the head a bit. The kid groaned and opened his eyes, squinting at the light.

"Looks like it." The kid said, "Where am I?"

"A farmer's field in Kansas in the United States of America." Superman responded, before asking, "Do you remember your name?"

"Son Gohan." Gohan replied.

"That's not a Kryptonian name, where are you from?" Superman asked.

"I'm going to assume that Kryptonian is a species of alien, I've met enough of those that it sure sounds like it. I'm from Earth, or maybe _an Earth_ if my memory is right." Gohan said.

"Well, a satellite picked up a temporary wormhole as you appeared and from what I've heard and watched from movies and the science guy at a newspaper I… read, they can lead to other dimensions or universes so it's a good chance this isn't the planet you're used to. But you are right in your assumption that a Kryptonian is an alien, I just assumed you were one since you survived a fall from the upper atmosphere. Are you human then?" Superman replied, his curiosity peaked.

"Half human, I'm half saiyan, which is an alien species in my universe that had its planet destroyed and were scattered across the universe, with most of them ending up on my Earth at one time or another." Gohan told Superman. "They were a race of warriors who could gain incredible power by training, getting very angry, or almost dying. We can also sense the life energies of people to gauge their threat level" Gohan proved his story by making a ball of Ki in his hand and showing it to Superman. "I'm probably going to be stronger than I was just a few hours ago because of that fall and the fight I was in before I came here." Gohan paused for a minute and then talking quickly said, "THOUGH, THAT FIGHT WAS BECAUSE THERE WAS A GUY TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD AND I HAD TO STOP HIM, I'M NOT GOING TO ENDANGER ANYONE ON PURPOSE IF YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THAT!"

Superman chuckled before responding, "I was cautious when I came to check out this crash but you seem like a good kid so I'm not worried. It sounds like your Saiyans and my species, the Kryptonians are very similar, mirrors of each other I suppose. The planet Krypton was destroyed as well with what I had assumed to be just me as the survivor, though the occupant of the pod next to me may just disprove that theory." Superman stood up and went over to the pod, "We Kryptonians also have incredible powers that we get by just being in the presence of a yellow-coloured sun. So they will need time to get used to them. What powers exactly do Saiyans, or half-Saiyans have?"

Gohan got up and walked over to the pod as well before replying (while putting his hand in a thinking position on his chin), "Well, I can fly and move many times faster than sound, I have super strength, the skill to sense another's strength, and I can 'shoot' energy blasts that behave a bit like plasma and, depending on how much energy I use, could destroy the planet if they were aimed straight down with no interference. We also have a combat form called a 'Super Saiyan' that multiplies our power by about fifty."

Superman had a strange expression of relief and surprise on his face as a bead of sweat moved down his cheek. "That's an incredible amount of power for a kid, but it could be helpful to acclimate whoever's in this pod, so I may ask for your help in teaching whoever's in this pod to use their power. As long as they don't prove dangerous!"

"By the way, what's your name?" Gohan asked.

Superman face-palmed at how he didn't even introduce himself, mentally kicking himself for his lack of manners. "Most people know me as Superman, I use my powers to protect the earth. But since we've essentially become friends, you can call me by my Earth name Clark Kent. Or, if you ever need to call me a different name when I'm superman, call me Kal-El, my Kryptonian name."

"Thank you Clark. It's better to wake up in a new place with someone nice than alone." Gohan said honestly.

"That it is." Clark said. "Now lets see who this mystery is." Clark opened up the cockpit of the pod to find a 12-year old girl who looked very familiar, then he saw the crest of the House of El on the inside of the pod. He realized what it must mean.

"It's not just another Kryptonian, she's a part of my family!" Clark said in a hushed voice.

As he said this, the girl stirred and started to open her eyes. As she woke up, Gohan saw that she was tensing up, becoming panicked. So he decided to actually use his psychic Saiyan powers for once. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder and sent calming feelings to her.

"Thanks," She said. "Where am I?" she said as she sat up. "Where's my cousin's pod? Where's Kal!"

"As in Kal-El?" Gohan asked, surprised, and a bit awkward since he was still holding on to her shoulder to keep her from losing it. Meanwhile Clark was speechless and dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open a little. Seeing that Kal-El wasn't going to answer, he answered for him. "This is Kal-El here." Gohan gestured to Clark.

"That's not possible!" She said, her voice breaking, "Kal is a baby, my parents sent me to protect him on Earth!"

"It's true. I am Kal-El." Clark said quietly as he brought her attention to the house crest he wore on his chest. "I wear the crest of our house as proof."

"How?" The girl asked, "how did this happen?" She started to cry and both Clark and Gohan brought her into a hug as she sobbed. "First, nearly all my family dies, then I miss my little cousin growing up **and** fail to protect and help him!" The girl choked out through her sobs.

"You didn't fail… cousin. I was taken in by an incredible family who protect me even to this day. It wasn't any fault of yours and you didn't let me, or our family down." Clark said. "And I think I know a family who can help you too. Give you shoulders to cry on. And I believe Gohan here will help too. Same boat and all." Clark glanced at Gohan who also had tears running down his cheeks. He had forgotten that Gohan had also just lost all of his family and friends in the blink of an eye. "I think they'll take you in too Gohan, and do the same."

Gohan shook his head. "No i'll be too much of a burden. As a Saiyan I have a fast enough metabolism and eat enough food to bankrupt most restaurants. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Clark was momentarily shocked, he thought for a moment before he came up with a way to make them all happy, his relief rising as his cousin's sobs quieted to sniffles. "The Danvers, the family I trust, are both very well paid scientists, and I have a friend I bet I will be able to convince to help. He's probably the richest man in the world and can definitely feed a growing Saiyan and Kryptonian, If two farmers in Kansas could, then that combination could cure hunger in America! Which I know Bruce is already trying to do."

Gohan smiled as his tears dried, "Then I would be happy to stay with them."

"Good." Clark said as his satisfaction rose. "Now, cousin, I can't exactly keep just calling you by our relationship now can I?"

The girl chuckled a little before looking up with bloodshot, big blue eyes. "My name is Kara Zor-El."

"Well then Kara, Gohan, let's get you to a new home!" Clark said with a big goofy smile, which was returned by both kids.

Clark picked up Kara and began climbing in altitude as Gohan followed close behind carrying the pod as Clark had asked him.

"Since Gohan has full control over his powers and you haven't spent enough time on earth to get them yet, he'll be teaching you control while I'm at my job. The Danvers have a daughter named Alex who knows who I am and I think you'll both like, but remember to keep who you are a secret when you go to school and such. I will be asking the Danvers if they will adopt at least one or both of you to help your identities, Gohan should be fine though since his family name is common enough in Japan that it could work." Superman rambled a bit to give the kids some information.

"I get powers? What are they." Kara asked, and edge of excitement in her voice.

"Super strength, speed, flight, x-ray vision, and heat vision. You and Gohan will be two of the most powerful people on the planet."

"Cool!" Kara exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Clark said, "now, let's get you both home!"

Afterword:

Right, this is a story I've started in my head over the last few days. I'm gonna tell you a few not-really-spoilers here. For those of you who have seen Dragon Ball and love the Great Saiyaman persona, I must disappoint you, he won't be the same. This will ship Gohan and Kara, that's final, don't try and change my mind. To avoid the age old argument of Goku vs Superman in strength, Gohan and Kara will be roughly equal in strength. This is for simplicity and for the fact that I don't care who you think is stronger (and yes, that is based on belief). So please, I don't care and just refrain from putting relative powers in your reviews. Speaking of, reviews would be nice as writers block is a thing and those suggestions can help me craft the chapters. Both Gohan and Kara will be stronger in canon as they will be training and Kara will not be hiding her powers as much in this story. Especially since a Kryptonian and a Saiyan, two races with infinite potential and potentially infinite power, are training and living with each other. Review at your leisure, enjoy, and please criticize constructively. If all you do is insult my work, I will remove your review. I don't take offense to criticism, removal will be for people who actively insult my work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please note, This is a bridge chapter just to get into season one. It just goes over things in light detail. If there's anyone out there who really likes the story with Kenny, I'm gonna have to disappoint you because writer's block is no fun. The next chapter will adapt the first episode in actuality, so just hang tight. It won't take nearly three months this time. _

_It might take four._

_Also, because I know some people want to know this, I am planning on making Gohan and Kara a couple (sue me). And because I know people will ask about this, this will NOT and will NEVER become a harem anime. I don't care if you see any perceived attraction between Gohan and Alex, any of the Lanes, or anyone else. For one, Alex is gay in the show and I'm not changing that. Two, it's Gohan, he's not into that and I'm not changing his character much. Just making him a little less averse to fighting and training._

_Last thing. I may disappoint some fans of the Great Saiyaman, as I will be redesigning his costume. I can do a decent drawing if I take my time so it may take a bit before you see it. But the colour scheme is white and gold, and designed to make him a little more intimidating, because let's be honest, Saiyaman looks a little silly, and it's batman designing (technically) so it won't look the same._

_Also, I guess it's an OOC Alex Danvers, because she not gonna be a "troubled young adult" in this story (mostly cause I be skipping to get to the meat and potatoes)._

_Apologies to all Winn/Kara, Kara/Mon-El, and other shippers. Finally, to take a leaf out of Davos' book, Apologies for what you're about to read._

Two years after Gohan and Kara Danvers had arrived on earth, they were enrolled in high school (as you do) and Kara's powers had become truly uncontrollable without proper training, so Gohan decided that it was time to help her with any advanced control techniques he could (with help from a little stray cat named Streaky). For a start, Gohan began teaching her the Turtle and Demon martial arts styles that he used during fights. It was during this time that Gohan realized that he couldn't accurately read the power levels of Kryptonians. He chalked it up to how Kryptonian bodies stored the absorbed solar energy that gave them their powers. He assumed this was also why Kara couldn't use Ki, Kryptonians didn't have the same types of energy from his world. So he settled with teaching her to control her strength.

By this time the two had grown very close to their adoptive sister Alex, who was originally very nervous and timid around them but had warmed up after a few months. For the first year she was disappointed about being left out of the training because she wanted to be included, but the shockwaves from their sparring alone could bowl her over. So Alex asked Gohan if he could teach her to be as strong as them. Gohan had been hesitant because the humans of his world could never break the 150,000 power level barrier, but then Bruce Wayne decided to pay a visit.

When the Batman had arrived at the Danvers' house, he was skeptical, and curious as to how powerful the Saiyan could be. He had asked for a demonstration in the form of a spar, where Gohan just barely won. This interaction ended up influencing both Bruce and Gohan. One who knew that the two aliens would most likely be heroes and so started thinking about suits and costumes appropriate for their motives and abilities, and the other became incredibly impressed with the humans of his new home. After the spar, Gohan decided to teach Alex how to control her Ki, should she have any. With Kara watching from the side, he taught her the basics of the Turtle style and then used his Ki to unlock hers. Accidentally creating a crater in the process. Alex's Ki surprised Gohan with its power, greater than any human or Frieza soldier he had ever met, it numbered in the 200,000 range. This level of power did make Gohan a bit apprehensive, and incredibly anxious to train to make sure Alex didn't accidentally a new asteroid field with bits of cities in it. He chalked it up to how human biology worked in this new world of his. Normally the ki in humans was just weak and expelled too quickly for them to have control, but here, it was pent-up and stored causing a reservoir of power to be created in people. Those with too great energy, Gohan reasoned, had their bodies adapt and find ways to expel energy, creating the meta-human effect in combination with a genetic quirk.

With Alex now able to withstand sparring with the two, all three trained for years until Jeremiah Danvers, their adoptive father, was killed in what the kids were told was a plane crash. Gohan had been skeptical throughout the ordeal as he had been in the house when someone called 'Hank Henshaw' had come to the house and left Eliza Danvers, their adoptive mother, crying. Gohan hadn't listened to the conversation but had instead used what telepathic powers he had and his energy sensing to determine that Henshaw was not human. His energy was different, strange, seemingly fluctuating. Henshaw had also had a telepathic field around him, further raising suspicion. He shared his suspicions with the two girls but Alex was still distraught and had rejected Gohan's suspicions, even insulting him, in her grief, for being descended from galactic conquerors and murderers. Their relationship became strained during this time, but not cold. During this time, Kara sought more reassurance from Gohan than Alex due to a feeling of comfort that had sprung from Gohan's telepathic abilities alleviating the stress of panic attacks she suffered from, caused by the stress of having her planet destroyed before her eyes.

It did take months, but Alex eventually apologized for her distance, and treated Gohan and Kara for ice cream as an apology. Later, Alex listened to what Gohan noticed again. She agreed that he was on to something, and something strange was afoot.

The rest of their teenage years went off with only a few hitches. The largest of which was the death of their school friend Kenny, which ended in a citizen's arrest of their sheriff and Alex using her training in a way to hurt someone for the first time. So she took a few weeks to reconcile that.

So, while Alex went to National City University to study bio-engineering, Gohan followed Kara into the media world, Kara getting a Bachelor's of Arts in Marketing, while Gohan got his in Media, Journalism, and Publishing. Both managing to get jobs at CatCo, Kara as Cat Grant's assistant, and Gohan as a proof-reader and researcher.

Things got complicated in 2013 though. And it all started with a bust date, a conference in Geneva, and a carrot salad.

_Gonna be honest, I don't like this chapter. It feels like one of those bad games JonTron reviews. and, EYEUCH, I DON'T LIKE IT! No dialogue, it's just a bridge. It was originally going to go into the Kenny story, but that just sucked and I couldn't get it to work. The next chapter will be better, and quicker, so long as school doesn't drag me down into it's depths. Sorry._


End file.
